Forgetting Ralph Dibny
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: 4x04 - Iris lures Barry back to their loft after the explosion at Ralph's office. Barry/Iris. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Another missing scene, this one from 4x04. Yes, the title is inspired from the movie title, 'Forgetting Sarah Marshall.' No, I have never seen that movie and so any similarities between this fic and that movie are likely nonexistent, and if they do exist, they're coincidental. That said, I hope you enjoy it! It's meant to combine Iris cooling Barry down from his Ralph rage and Barry still a little irked over Iris comparing Ralph to Oliver who she finds attractive.

 ***** Very thankful to **sendtherain** for beta'ing this piece! :D

...

When Iris' feet hit solid pavement, she hardly had time to register what it had felt like to phase through solid matter when the loud sound erupted from the building behind them. They both turned to look at the fire and smoke bursting from the floor Ralph Dibny's office had been on.

"I guess someone hates him more than you do."

When her eyes met Barry's, she could see the irritation building again. Practically vibrating with heat beside her, she knew he was in no way stable enough to head back to STAR Labs with their piece of evidence that _thank God_ she'd clutched while Barry phased her out of the about-to-explode previous office of Ralph Dibny.

"We should go," she said, interrupting whatever thoughts were going on behind those darkening green eyes of his.

Normally when the color of Barry's eyes darkened it was she'd succeeded in arousing him – which didn't take much. But the tint had also been known to occur when his fair-tempered demeanor shifted into anger.

His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"We got what we needed," she urged.

"Yeah…right…" He nodded reluctantly.

Iris could see he was making an effort to relax and rein himself in, but she wasn't sure how well it was working. So, when he reached for her to speed them off to STAR Labs, she wrapped her hand around his wrist to stop him.

"Wait."

His brows furrowed.

"Let's go home first."

He blinked. "Why?"

"I…I think I need a minute before we go back and talk to everyone about what we found, and you know-"

"Dibny's dirty reckless ass almost getting us killed?" he fumed.

"Barry," she scolded gently.

He tried to collect himself again.

"Okay. Sure. You're right."

"Yeah?" She looked up at him hopefully.

He softened, but only slightly. She told herself to be grateful for the little things.

"Yeah." He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Let's go."

…

They finally arrived at the loft about fifteen minutes later, since Iris had insisted they not speed their way there. _It might help to walk it off_ , she'd thought.

Barry sighed heavily as he closed the door behind them, informing Iris loud and clear that her first attempt to cool him down did not really have the desired effect. Deciding to hold her tongue a little longer, she slid the light sweater down her arms and set it down lightly on the arm of the couch.

"That sounds like a heavy sigh," she said, nearly sighing herself.

"Yeah, well, I'm irritated," Barry snapped, shrugging his jacket off and tossing it haphazardly in the general direction of the coatrack. Just like every other time his mind had been elsewhere, the garment did not reach its target.

He came to a halt in front of her, recognized that look in her eyes, and reined himself in again.

"I'm sorry. I'm not at mad at you. I'm mad at-"

"Ralph, I know," she interjected, draping her arms around his shoulders and sidling close.

He nodded. _Yeah_.

"What if we…forget Ralph for now?"

He lifted his drifting gaze to hers.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged innocently.

"We don't have to make it back to STAR Labs immediately. Nobody knows what's happened yet, and I think we need time to cool off."

"You mean, _I_ need time to cool off."

"Or distract yourself," she suggested, unthwarted by the bitter tension in him.

He blinked, seemingly still confused, until she met his gaze and borderline fluttered her eyelashes at him. The corner of his lips twitched.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, clearly intrigued.

 _Got you._

Giddy excitement and desire welled up in her. She stood up on her tip toes and pulled his head down to her, meeting his lips in a soft yet scorching kiss.

"I have at least one _really_ good idea," she whispered into his mouth.

"Mmm." He smiled slowly, smugly, as if he was just barely keeping an innuendo off the tip of his tongue. "And what is that?" he asked, holding her face still as he sifted his fingers through the silky hair covering the back of her neck.

Iris couldn't speak, her gaze was setting him on fire. It'd been her intention to lure him back to the loft and seduce him to give his rage a break and maybe cool him down for the rest of the day, but as often happened, the tables had turned. Barry had her insides melting into molten lava.

"Don't you know?" she asked, her attempt at sounding flirty and seductive practically gone out the window when he slowly dragged a finger down her neck to where her collar met the valley between her breasts. She gasped when said finger dipped briefly beneath the fabric, brushing the curve of her breast encased in the lacy bra he'd seen her put on that morning.

His smile vanished from sight when his lips latched onto her neck, suckling gently as his hand returned to stroke her face, her neck, sink into her hair from the other side.

"Mmm," turned into a purring moan, then into a " _Barry_ " as her eyes rolled into the back of her head when his sucking tongue and lips started to vibrate as he reached the crook of her neck.

Her fingers, before loosely brushing his shoulders, now dragged down his lower back, nails digging in as she licked her lips and mentally reminded herself not to fall over. Barry's other arm was wrapped around her waist holding her up, so she needn't have worried, but she still felt somewhat obligated to remain in control since this whole thing had been her idea, to help _him_.

His lips detached from her skin and covered her parted lips, prodding her to kiss him back, and she did. Moans escaped them, heightening their arousal, and finally causing Iris to start to step back so they could continue their midday distraction on a more horizontal surface.

When she felt the couch hit the back of her legs, she stilled for a single moment before pulling back to look into his eyes, which were dark and lustful. She knew she was looking at him in the exact same way. She heard her shallow breathing and felt the dryness in her mouth, and almost went mad the few seconds her lips weren't touching his.

She got a grip on herself, albeit briefly, shook her heels off and rounded the couch to lay across it. Before she sat down, Barry reached her in a single step and kept her standing. Not breaking the spell woven over them, he slowly dragged the zipper down the side of her pants. Hardly a single tug was all it took to place the garment in a puddle on the floor. To further excited her, he went excruciatingly slow when he slipped his hands beneath her top and pushed it up and over her head.

With the pool of pale pink at her feet, Iris returned the favor and undressed her fiancé slowly. First, she snuck her hands beneath the soft blue t-shirt he adorned, grateful for his assistance when she could hardly reach his shoulders to pull it over his head. She ignored the twitching smirk at the corner of his lips to focus entirely on the swell of his biceps and the dip of each ab her hands crested over on their way to his belt.

The clink of the metal buckle sounded so loud in the otherwise incredibly quiet living room. Iris could hear herself breathing, could feel her heart racing, was aware of sweat starting to surface on her forehead, her hands starting to shake, and wondered if she was going to go mad, if just undressing Barry Allen before sex was ever not going to push her to the brink of insanity.

"I'm not nervous," she whispered hotly when his hand covered hers. She looked up at him, proving it with the dark, lust-filled gaze she gave him. "I'm _excited_."

The growl that escaped her was nearly lost by the hasty unfastening of his belt and shoving his pants and boxers to the floor, along with her bra and panties, all done by Barry Allen, who apparently could no longer take the excruciatingly slow pace at which they were going.

Iris gasped when she found herself laying flat on the couch, Barry coming towards her, hovering over her body, staring down at her with a possessiveness that stole her breath.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Iris," he whispered reverently, his eyes not yet returned to her face.

"And you're impossibly sexy," she returned, her hands skimming his dark locks and toned arms.

He lifted his head and looked at her dead-on.

"Sexier than Ralph?" he asked, taking her completely off-guard. She almost choked.

" _Yes_."

"What about Oliver?" he spat, and she low-key worried he was mad at her.

"Ten times sexier than Oliver," she assured, rubbing his arms soothingly.

He looked genuinely perplexed.

"You're not really worried that I think-"

"No," he cut her off. "No, of course not."

Afraid the mood was about to get tossed into oblivion, Iris dragged her finger across his bottom lip, then grabbed his chin in her hand and pulled him toward her till their lips met in a single kiss.

"There's no reason for you to be jealous, Barry."

"I'm not-"

She kissed him again, this time with a little bit more passion. When she pulled away, he appeared to be rendered as speechless as she had been. She sunk into the cushions, reached for his erection and squeezed. He shuddered over her.

"You gonna fall?" she teased.

"Mm-mm." He shook his head.

She started to stroke his dick, running her hand up and down slowly, squeezing when she reached the base and tip.

" _Iris_."

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

His eyes flickered open. He saw the teasing on her face, the seduction in her eyes and lowered his head to kiss her. She started to pump his dick again, so he took both her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he continued to kiss her.

Iris allowed it, instead spreading her legs in welcome, practically purring when she felt his member brush against her inner thigh. Her nails dug into his back. Her legs circled around his waist, urging him closer.

"W-wait," he said breathlessly, stopping himself before he sunk completely into her.

"What? What is it?"

He swallowed hard, completely intoxicated by her, not wanting to wait at _all_.

"Oh my God, condoms!" she said, alarmed, realizing.

He just nodded, but before she could try to sit up and reach for one herself, Barry had gone and come back, and when she looked down at his erection she saw he'd put the rubber on and was pushing into her. The only proof of his brief disappearance was the rush of wind that had floated over her, tossing some of her locks in the air before settling back down to frame her face.

He groaned loud and deep when he'd sunk inside her to the hilt. Iris cried out his name and wrapped her limbs around him, holding tight as he retreated and plunged back into her, picking up speed as the seconds ticked away. Sweat surfaced in abundance, causing Barry's movements to be slick and loud till the sound of them fucking was an echo around the room.

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, Iris. _Iris_."

Iris licked her lips, trying to hold onto him, but clutching at the couch instead and arching up into him because he was going so fast and her hands kept slipping; even her nails were nothing against his speed.

He started to vibrate, and "Oh, God. _Barry_. Fuck, Barry, _yes_."

He pulled back to a sitting position and propped his hands behind him, still thrusting up into her, but slowing the speed so she could ride him, so she could bounce and grind; and _fuck_ she looked fantastic with her breasts moving in the air and her free hand clutching his hair, closing the distance between them so she could kiss him passionately in unison with the movements of their lower body.

Then finally – finally – Barry's own arms lost their strength, and he fell back onto the couch. Iris rode him a little longer, hands pressed firmly to his chest, loving the loose grip he had on her hips. But then, because he was close, Barry lowered his finger to her clit and vibrated it. Iris climaxed immediately, the release creating a domino effect in Barry.

"Oh, fuck."

She fell onto him, breathing heavily.

Barry wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead and silently treasured the peace that swept over them.

But then – "Thanks. I needed that."

He grinned wide. Iris sat up and smacked.

"Hey!" he laughed.

"That wasn't just supposed to be an ego boost," she insisted.

"No? Not even a little bit?

She rolled her eyes and laid back down on him.

"I was trying to get you to cool down."

He laughed, blatantly aware of the sweat yet to evaporate from either of them.

Her brows furrowed, and she pouted.

"Well, I still hate Ralph," he said, wrapping his arms around her snugly. "But I am definitely not jealous of him. I never was actually, so if that was your reasoning behind-"

Iris lifted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I didn't like that you were attracted to him."

"If it makes you feel any better, whatever I considered physically attractive about him before is officially gone. Ralph is an ass. I don't even know him that well, and I think that. From what you've told me, at the very least he's got a lot to prove. There's no way in hell I'm attracted to him on _any_ level."

He pursed his lips, then after a while said, "You sure?"

She smiled softly and looked down adoringly at her precious speedster fiancé.

"I'm marrying you, aren't I?"

The happiness that swept across his face made her heart skip a beat.

"Yeah."

She pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss, brushing her nose against his before settling her head back down to rest on his chest again.

"I love you, Iris."

She smiled, wishing they didn't have to leave eventually.

"I love you, too."

 _We have to shower before returning,_ she reasoned. _We might have to shower twice_.


End file.
